Dunlending Berserker
Dunlending Berserkers are the strongest Dunlendings in the game. They always wear a Dunlending helmet, a bone chestplate, Warg fur leggings and boots, and wield an iron or bronze battleaxe. They also bear the shield of Dunland, though it is just for looks and gives them no bonus in combat. These berserkers are quite powerful and can be lethal to an unwary or weak opponent. Spawning Just like Dunlendings and Dunlending bowmen, these warriors spawn in Dunland and also in Enedwaith, albeit more rarely than in their native land. Dunland Hill Forts will sometimes contain a Berserker, along with Dunlending Bowmen and Warriors and a Dunlending Warlord. Behaviour As warriors of Dunland, they will attack any negatively aligned NPCs or players on sight. Like all Dunlendings, they bear a fierce hatred for the Rohirrim, the ‘Strawheads’ as they call them, and they will first of all attack an Eorling who has ventured into their sight range. Drops Dunlending Berserkers commonly drop vanilla bones and sometimes silver coins. They may also rarely drop their battleaxe or a piece of their armour. Hiring Dunlending Berserkers can be yours to command by going to Dunlending warlords in their hill forts. The needed alignment is +300 and the starting price for these units is silver coins. As always, as one's alignment increases, the price decreases. Speechbank Friendly *Any enemy of Rohan is a friend of Dunland! *We have sworn vengeance on the people of Rohan. Will you fight with us, Person? *Our lands were taken by the Strawheads of Rohan. *We Dunlendings are a proud and vicious race. *Death to the men of Rohan! *Our feud with the thieving Rohirrim is centuries old. *Do you fight with us, Person? *The land of Rohan should by rights be ours. Those filthy, strawheaded men of the River have no claim to it! *If the horse-lords are your enemy, Person, then we welcome you into our land. *What do you want? *Those filthy strawheads shall pay for stealing our lands from us! *The land shall be stained with the blood of Rohan! *Stranger, what do you want in our lands? *Shall you help us reclaim what is rightfully ours? *A day shall come when the pitiful Men of Rohan will pay for what they have done! Hostile *Your doom comes swiftly, Person! *Your kind is not welcome here. *Curse you, Person! *Stop, Person. You are unwelcome here! *Flee, wretched friend of the horse-lords! *Raaaargh! *Death to the Strawheads and their kin! *Down you go, Person! *What devilry of Rohan comes hence? *Your end shall be swift, strawhead-scum! *Run, scum, run back to those pitiful horse-riding cowards! *Death to you and all your kin! *Be gone, scum of Rohan! *You shall pay for your crimes, Person! Hired *Death to the men of Rohan! *Death to the Strawheads! *Let us reclaim our homeland of old! *For wrath! For ruin! For our forefathers! *We shall roll into Rohan like a plague. *For Dunland! *Lead us to war, Person! *We go to victory! *We Dunlendings are bold and strong warriors! We shall not fail you in battle! *Come, Person! Let us together avenge my people! *It is time for the filthy Rohirrim to pay for their crimes! *We will fight for you! *The filthy strawheads shall fear our name! Lead us to war and triumph, Person! Category:Dunland Category:Mobs Category:NPC Category:Evil Category:Melee Units Category:Hirable Category:Non-canon Category:Level 2 Mobs